


Love comes when you miss her

by Whodrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whodrey/pseuds/Whodrey
Summary: Molly hadn't gone to work for a few days, and Mike asks Sherlock if he had seen her. Angry and worried Sherlock tries to find her while he's dealing with his feelings





	1. Why wasn't she at work ?

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fics I published back then on Fanfiction, so not the best writing and all, sorry  
> Hope you'll enjoy it

Sherlock was sitting there, as usual, in his mind palace. For the last few days, there hadn't been any cases and Sherlock started to get boring as he always did when his mind wasn't occupied.

John was there too, sitting in front of him. He was writing something on his laptop, certainly the next article on his blog.

Suddenly, Sherlock heard steps on the stairs. They weren’t women's, so it couldn't be Mrs Hudson, Mary or Molly. Was it Fred or whatever was his name? No, not matching steps. Who was it then?

Sherlock opened his eyes and frowned at the sight of Mike Stamford. What was he doing there? Usually, it was either Molly or Ted Lestrade who gave him the cases. And as much as he knew, Molly hadn't a day off.

Mike looked at him and said:

“Sherlock, I was wondering if…

– Mike, Sherlock interrupted him, thank god you brought a case, I was starting to get really bored.

– Actually, I…

– Let me guess, you found a corpse in the river and it hasn't any proof?

– Well, I didn't come for…

– I know! A serial killer is in...

– SHERLOCK!”

That was John. Sherlock suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at John who gave him a killer gaze.

“Come on, Mike, tell us what you wanted to say.

– Oh, I… Ehm… Oh yeah, I was wondering if you saw Molly recently because she didn't come to work for about four days.

– Isn't she at home?

– Well, I called her many times and asked her colleges but no one saw her…

– Well. Sherlock, what do you…? Sherlock?”

Sherlock was staying there, gazing at nothing. He suddenly lifted his head and asked:

“Why?

– Why what? asked Mike.

– Why didn't you call me or something, you know as well as me Molly didn't miss a work day for years!

– I actually did, didn't you see your phone?”

Sherlock gazed furiously at his phone. Three phone calls and two messages, all from Mike. Oh, and there was a message from his brother. He stormed out of the flat. Mike started following him but John stopped him.

“Let him calm down. He needs to be alone.”

Sherlock took a cab to Molly's flat. He rang and waited. No one responded. He took his phone and called her. He got the usual vocal message, which was ‘Hi, this is Molly, at the dead centre of town. Leave a message.’ He didn't remember she was laughing when making this vocal message and realized she had such a pretty laugh. But she hadn't responded. And that made him furious.

He decided to wait for someone to get out of the building so he could sneak inside and manage to open her door.

After what seemed him hours, a little man came out. He held the heavy door just in time and got in. He knew exactly where Molly’s flat was.

He was now in front of her door. He knocked. No response. He said to the door:

“Molly, it's me, open, please.”

No one responded. He pressed the handle of the door with rage. And to his surprise, the door opened. He frowned and entered slowly. Why didn't Molly lock the door? That was surprising.

He slowly walked around the flat. No one was there. Suddenly he saw something on the floor. Was that… Blood? My god, yes it was. What happened?

Sherlock angrily punched the kitchen island's surface. How did he let Molly alone? What was in his mind to don't phone her at any moment?

He tried to calm down and analyzed the scene. He suddenly saw a paper. He unfolded it, something was written: _if you ever want to see her again, you'll have to follow some instructions_

That was it. Molly has been kidnapped.


	2. Where is she ?

Thirty minutes later, John was there. Sherlock was turning around and in Molly's flat and mumbling.

“Sherlock, started John, this isn't helping at all, could you just stop walking everywhere doing nothing and starts to… Deduce something?”

He continued to mumble while walking around.

“Sherlock”

He didn't react again.

“Sherlock, please!”

John was starting to get really annoyed, but he continued mumbling what he should have done and what not.

“Molly needs you”

He suddenly stopped.

“Molly needs… me? She does!”

He started to mumble and to walk around again, but this time he was making deductions. John watched him as he took everything he could, observed it and then put it again down. He then went to her bedroom. John heard drawers open and close.

Sherlock came back to the living room five minutes later, and John noticed he got a little red on his cheeks. John laughed quietly, wondering what he did found to be in this state. As he came back, Sherlock told John:

“So, she came back from work and went to the kitchen to eat something. She then sat at the table to finish some work and then… I think they kidnapped here there. Mostly with chloroform but she defended herself, and…”

He stopped, bent down, took some blood and licked it. John frowned in disgust. Sherlock continued.

“It… Isn't Molly’s? Conclusion: She really defended herself. Enough to bleed her kidnappers.”

Sherlock smiled at that thought. Molly apparently had some skills he didn't know about. He suddenly got out of her flat and went to the landlady. He asked her if she recently heard something like a shout or something breaking. She thought about it and said that she actually heard a shout, but thought it was none of her business. As Sherlock went outside, John heard him say “Stupid woman”.

He took a cab and asked John to go to Barts to ask Molly's colleagues everything he could. Sherlock went to his brother's. He opened his front door like at home and loudly called Mycroft. Sherlock found him in his office, working like he always was. He lifted his head to gaze at him.

“Brother mine, he started, don't you know polite manners to introduce you?

– No time for that, Mycroft. Molly's been kidnapped.

– I beg your pardon?

– You heard me. Let me see some security cameras recordings.

– I'm not supposed to have there, Sherlock.

– But you do” said Sherlock already searching on his brother's computer. “Mhhh… Here they are.”

He watched the recordings at 4x speed. Minutes silently passed before he suddenly paused the record. There were three men in black carrying someone who seemed asleep. Any face could be seen, but Sherlock recognized Molly's body shape.

Mycroft saw his brother clench his fists as he was trying not to lose his temper. Sherlock left his office as Mycroft ironically said:

“May I help you with something else?

– I'll call you, Mycroft.”

Mycroft sighted before hearing a slam.

Sherlock went back to Baker Street and sat to think. Numerous of thoughts were rushing through his mind but the prominent one was ‘How did I let Molly being kidnapped?’

An unknown call made him left his thoughts. He frowned, but then chose to answer. He heard a terrified voice saying:

“Sherlock!”

_Molly._


	3. Why am I angry ?

“Molly ! Where are you? What happened? Sherlock nearly shouted.

– I…”

She got cut off, Sherlock then heard a man's voice:

“Mr Holmes, isn't it? As you probably heard, I've got your… friend. How lovely she is! Look at that little… face.”

Sherlock heard a muffled sound.

“Don't you dare touch her!

– Or what? You'll kill me ?”

He let out a long and ridiculous laugh.

“Well, continued Sherlock, you could be surprised.

– How funny you are! I really didn't think she was so important to you… Maybe you like her more than you actually think ?”

Sherlock shivered. He said:

“What do you want?

– As far as I know, your brother is in the British government, isn't he? Well, I want him to get the USB stick I'll give you, and put it on the main server of the government. I need some… Information.

– You know he'll never let me do that.

– Well, you know what will happen if not...”

He heard a little cry, from Molly.

“Don't touch her !”

But all he heard after was the painful sound of the end of a conversation.

He stayed there for minutes, his eyes utterly expressionless. He only came back to reality when he heard John coming back. He waited for him to come up. John said:

“Mike was right. No one saw her and the last time her colleagues did she was… Acting normal. Did you get some... Ehm... Sherlock ?”

He waved his hand in front of him.

“Oh ! Yes, sorry, John. The… kidnapper called.

– What?

– Yes, he said he'll give me a USB stick to implant in the British government servers.

– You can't do that!

– But Mycroft can. Come with me.”

They ran down the stairs to take a cab. John got out first and raised to ring but Sherlock opened the door before he could do anything. He then shouted:

“Mycroft, me again, need you to do something !”

Mycroft appeared at the leaving room door.

“Knew you would cane instead of phoning.

– Well, I don't care about that, the kidnapper called.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and then said:

“Good.

– I thought so, responded Sherlock”

John frowned. As usual, when the Holmes brothers were talking, he didn't understand everything. Sherlock took his phone and gave it to Mycroft, who connected it to his computer and took the voice recording to listen to it. As the record ran, Mycroft's face changed. He went from surprise to impossibility to do anything. Sherlock obviously saw that and his fists clenched again.

“Sherlock, started Mycroft, you know I can't…

– You'll have to, interrupted Sherlock.

– I would If I could, you know...

– I have to save Molly.

– Well we will, but…

– I can't permit Molly to be in danger anymore, I…

– For god's sake, Sherlock! She will be saved like any other...

– SHE. ISN'T. ANY. OTHER. PERSON.”

Sherlock's words resonated in the room. Mycroft seemed surprised and John smiled slightly, exactly expecting that. Mycroft started again, more shyly this time:

“I'll first start to analyse the voice and see if it's in the database, but I'll need more recordings.”

Like magic, Sherlock phone rang. Some unknown call. He responded, but this time put on speakers.

“Sherlock!

– Molly! Are you okay?

– I'm… I need to know something. Did you ever…

– Aaaaaand the end, said a man's voice. Little frightened Molly is still there, and will be for long if you follow the instructions.”

Sherlock heard a gun charging and Molly's squealing.

“You'll take the tube, stop to Kennington. Someone with a cowl will wait for you there. Ask him if he knows about the nearest museum, he'll give you the stick. Understood?

– Understood.”

He saw his brother doing a "continue" movement. He had to have a longer record of the voice to search something.

“Mhhh, said Sherlock, you… When am I supposed to go?

– Now, Mr Holmes. And come alone.

– Or?

– Or, you want to see your little Molly again. See ya.”

Sherlock ended the call and buried his face in his hand in disappointment and distress.


	4. What is happening to my brother ?

Sherlock took the tube to go to Kennington. When he got out, he rapidly saw the man. He nonchalantly walked to him, stopped to face him and said:

“Do you know where I can find the nearest museum ?”

The man slightly moved and said:

“Here is the stick, take it.”

Sherlock stretched his hand and got a USB stick. As the man started to leave, Sherlock took his arm and said:

“Tell your boss if I ever find him, and I will, he wouldn't live long for what he did to Molly.”

The man chuckled and left. Sherlock then went back to Mycroft's. John was no longer there. Mycroft told his brother he had a call about the blood found at Molly's flat.

Sherlock gave the USB stick to Mycroft, who said:

“I took a laptop and disconnected it from all the networks. We'll see what is on this stick.

– How about the voice recognition?

– In progress.”

Mycroft connected the stick to the laptop. For a moment nothing happened but then a programme ran. Some code appeared and then the PC started to heat. Mycroft's eyes opened wide when he felt the best growing and growing.

Suddenly, something exploded and the laptop got on fire. Sherlock quickly took the USB stick before Mycroft sprayed the laptop with an extinguisher. Sherlock turned to Mycroft who said:

“Well, brother mine, you saw what happened.

– I know, mumbled Sherlock.

– Imagine this on the British government servers. It could be devastating!

– Yes but it's Molly.

– That means nothing compared to national importance!

– It means something to me, Mycroft !”

As Sherlock nearly shouted that, Mycroft raised an eyebrow. He has never seen his brother so… Angry? No, more like… Desperate. Was the great Sherlock Holmes desperate?

Minutes of silence passed before they heard a "ping" coming from Mycroft's computer. They both turned quickly to it and glanced at the results. Their faces showed disappointment as they saw there weren't one results, but dozens of men appeared. Sherlock let him desperately sat down. He joined his hands as Mycroft made a call.

At the end of the day, Sherlock got back to Baker Street. He asked Mrs Hudson if John came here when he wasn't there but she said she hadn't seen him. As she saw Sherlock seemed really tired, she brought him tea. She started:

“Sherlock… If you want to talk about it…

– I don't want to, Mrs Hudson.

– I think you should, you need to talk to someone, like everyone.”

Sherlock gave up at this point showing it with a hand wave. Mrs Hudson smiled and continued:

“Tell me about the case, it doesn't seem to be a normal case, isn't it?

– Molly's been kidnapped so no, it isn't a normal case. It's a matter of life or death!

– Many cases you had were a life or death matter, Sherlock.

– But this time it's about Molly Hooper!

– She really does count, doesn't she?

– She does.”

Mrs Hudson seemed happy with herself and returned to her flat.

At a bit more than half-past eight pm, John came back. Sherlock waited for him to come upstairs.

He did as he told Sherlock:

“I have good and bad news. Good news, we found a match for the blood. Bad news, the sample isn't too clear to have only one match.”

Sherlock punched the kitchen table, making some experiment he made fall. John asked:

“What is it, Sherlock? Didn't you find anything?

– We did, but the results were multiple too.”

Suddenly he seemed to have an idea. He took the paper John was holding. It was a report with the name and the name of each suspect. He then searched in a messy pile of paper Mycroft's report. He explained quickly:

“We actually can restrain the suspect's list. First, we have to…”

He put the two sheets next to each other.

“… compare and keep the matches that are on the two sheets…”

He crossed the name of the people that didn't match.

“… and we have...”

He showed the papers

“Three people left!

–But, said John, that's still not one…

– Obviously, but there are people reading and psychology.

– You know what psychology is?

– Notions. But reading people is better. You see, this one…”

He showed the person in the middle.

“He has a cheap coat, and his shirt has holes in it. So it's a poor man but with principles. You see, his shoes are perfectly washed. He, on the pictures, shows he has manners and a good education. And…”

He typed something on his laptop.

“…see? He is active on social media and is searching for a job. And he's actually on holidays to his parent's. Can't be him, look.”

He pointed a Facebook post with a smiling man and a little woman.

“But, started John, there are still two persons…

– That's why Myc's here. He posses the government.”

John laughed and they went to Mycroft's.


	5. Is she okay ?

While in the cab, Sherlock called Mycroft. He answered quickly:

"Sherlock. Some news?

– Yeah, we have two suspects left. Can you search everything you have about these two?

– Sure, I'll then send you an email.

– No need, Myc. I'm coming. I'll text you the names.

– Sherlock, can't you just…"

He couldn't finish because Sherlock ended the call. Mycroft sighed and waited for the text. A "bing" came with a text from Sherlock.

_The names are "Michael Reese" and "Julian Jacobs" —SH_

He put the two names in the search bar and started the research.

Sherlock was still in the cab. He told the driver first to go to Molly's. He goes up the stairs there and quietly entered the flat. A fainted smell came to his nose. He breathes in, to have Molly's sweet smell or what was left of it. He blamed himself for not saving her, he could have been there, with her, instead, he let her get kidnapped. How stupid he was!

He hit his fist on the table. Now then, why was he so angry so… afraid? Was he afraid? That was a good question because Sherlock didn't know what being afraid meant.

He walked to Molly's room. Her smell was stronger there. He sat on the bed, closed his eyes and gently cuddled Molly's pillow.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. Sherlock opened his eyes to see John. God, how long was he there, watching him? And how long was Sherlock lost in his thoughts?

John said:

“Ehm, Sherlock, weren't we supposed to go to Mycroft's?

– What? Oh yeah, sure.”

Sherlock followed John. They took a cab to his brother's flat. When they arrived, before Sherlock could open the door, Mycroft did it.

“Well, brother mine, you seem to have lost some rapidity skills.

– Oh, shut up. I didn't come for that Mycroft. Results?

– We got some interesting things.

– We?

– Gregory came by.

– Oh ?”

Mycroft didn't respond. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and followed his brother. He saw Lestrade, greeted him quickly and gazed at the screen. The two men were next to each other. Under each picture there where lots of information. Dates of birth, marital status, place of residence…

But under Julian Jacobs' picture was a single word in red: _DECREASED_

Mycroft gazed at Sherlock and said:

“As you can see, brother dear, Mister Jacobs isn't with us anymore, his body was found and identified two days ago, he seemed to have been murdered.

– So it has to be Michael Reese!

– I suppose so.

– Don't you have anything to locate him?

– I… may have a solution, but I can't do anything from here. We'll have to go to my office.

– Mycroft, this IS your office.

– Well, my "official" office.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed his brother, Lestrade and John to Mycroft's car. Mycroft greeted Anthea and everyone entered. As the group went to Mycroft's office, John gazed at Sherlock. Again, he was lost in his thoughts.

When they arrived, everyone followed Mycroft to his office. Inside, Mycroft asked Sherlock:

“Why am I doing this again?

– For… Molly.

– Mhh…”

He sat in front of his computer, opened his user session and opened a program. He put Michael Reese's name on the search bar and waited. Sherlock was doing circles. After five minutes Mycroft shouted:

“Sherlock, please, stop it!

– Stop what?

– Walking like that !”

Sherlock stopped, surprised. He didn't seem to have noticed he was walking. He sat heavily and sighed.

After what seemed to be hundreds of years a result appeared. Sherlock hurried to look at the screen. The place was a little warehouse in a shady place next to the Thames. Sherlock was starting to go away when his phone rang. Another unknown call.

“What ? he responded

– Sherlock!

– Oh god, Molly! Are you okay?

– I'm…

– Molly?

– Hello, Mr Holmes, said a man's voice.

– Let me talk to Molly! Is she okay?

– She is, but it seems she won't last for long because you didn't do what I told you.

– I will, I'm in Mycroft's office. Now let Molly go.

– I won't until you do what I said, and as you seem to take a time I don't have, I'll speed you up a bit. You have forty minutes before I kill this lovely woman.”

Sherlock heard a fainted _don't touch me_ and said:

“Don't you touch her, moron!

– Whoops, that makes the time go down to thirty.

– You…”

John took the phone and ended the call.

“Sometimes I really think you're STUPID. You made us lose ten minutes because of your impertinence!

– John, I was…

– No, stop. I don't want to hear anything from you. Let's go. Mycroft, call backup. Tell them to wait at a reasonable distance and to catch him when and if he goes away. Thanks.”

Mycroft couldn't say something because John and Sherlock were already gone. Sherlock was for once following John instead of John following him. John called a cab and they went to the place where Michael Reese was.


	6. What are those feelings ?

Sherlock got out of the car first seeming to have regained strength. He ran to the warehouse Mycroft found about. When he approached it, he continued to walk, but slower and more quietly. He heard a man, no, some men talking loudly. That was going to be tough, Sherlock and John were only two and these men seemed to be three or four.

Sherlock went back to John who was waiting.

“They're four, and I think Molly is in another room. But the only entrance is where the men are. I don't know if they are armed.

– So, responded John, how are we going to get Molly out from here?

–With that and some skills.

– With wh… Oh god, Sherlock! This is a grenade!

– I figured it out, thanks. Don't worry; it's a small one, just to make noise.

– It's STILL a grenade, where did you found it?

– From Mycroft, he has some weapons in his flat.

– Did I ever say this family was insane?

– You did. Take that gun, please.

– That what? How did you get that?

– From Gred.

– Greg.

– Yeah, whatever.

– That's a gun!

– Yes, so what?

– That you took from a police agent!

– Indeed.”

John stopped the argument because he saw it wasn't going anywhere and took the gun. Sherlock explained his plan:

“I'm going to drop the grenade, and when it explodes, the men will check outside. So you're going to be there, and shoot two of them to make them down. One is going to follow you, and the other will stay there. I'll take that iron bar and knock the fourth one. I think Reese is inside with Molly. I'll then handle him.

– Well, responded John, that's a tough plan.

– As ever, now let's do it.

– A last advice?

– Don't die.

– Now that is a hell of a…”

He didn't have time to finish because Sherlock already threw the grenade. John ran to hide behind a box. It exploded and made a loud noise. The men stopped talking and ran outside to see what happened.

John then shot twice. He touched the leg of two guards. His shots were precise; he didn't forget what he learned in the army. The guards screamed and went down. The third one shot once at John and then ran to follow him.

Sherlock slowly got out of where he was hiding and walked slowly inside. The other man was going towards a door. Sherlock knew he was going to alert Reese, so he ran, lift the iron bar and hit the guard's head. His eyes went wide as he saw Sherlock but he then fainted.

Sherlock opened the door and went quietly in the warehouse. His heart stopped when he saw Molly, who was tied to a chair. He made a step to reach there but suddenly froze. He saw Michael Reese coming. He hid behind a box standing there. He heard Reese say:

“Ten minutes until you die, Miss Hooper.”

Molly had tears rolling down her cheeks. Reese continued:

“Seems like your boyfriend…

– He's… He's not my boyfriend.

– Oh, what a shame. Does he know you love him?”

Sherlock's eyes went wide as he heard that and his heart missed a beat.

“He… I don't think so, he is really… Special. He doesn't "love" people. But I'll still love him until I die. Because yes, he is a special person but that's what makes me love him. I tried to date other people, but I couldn't love them. So yeah, Sherlock doesn't even notice me, but I don't care.

– It's funny how, when you know you're going to die, you start confessing. But as you can see, even as a friend he doesn't care about you enough. He prefers to save the United Kingdom and his reputation. I'm sorry for you.”

Molly started sobbing and closed her eyes. The man raised his hand to touch her cheek. She tried to stop him but she couldn't. He took her chin to make her look at him. She would die here, alone. The man was starting to hurt her by squeezing her chin. She let out a little cry.

“Don't you touch her!”

Molly opened her eyes. She knew that voice. She turned her head and saw him. The great Sherlock Holmes came to save her. He did. She said desperately:

“Oh my god, Sherlock!

– I'm here Molly, I…”

He was walking to Molly but got stopped by her kidnapper who pointed a gun at him:

“Finally we meet, Mr Holmes, said the man.

– Mr Reese.”

The kidnapper seemed surprised.

“I… You aren't doing what I told you to.

– Obviously no, I'm not.

– Didn't I say I would kill her?”

He pointed the gun at Molly. She whimpered and her eyes went wide.

“Well, do it.”

Molly gasped at what Sherlock said. Would he let him kill her? She closed her eyes, stopped breathing and heard the gunfire.

After a moment she opened her eyes. Was she still alive? Yes, she was, but how… She suddenly understood the gun wasn't loaded. She started breathing again.

“How did you know, Mr Holmes? Said Reese

– I can tell the difference between a loaded or not loaded gun, Mr Reese. By the way, funny name, Michael.

– How…”

Sherlock used that moment to hit him with the iron bar he was holding. While he was talking, he had gone closer to Reese, enough to reach him with the iron bar. The man fell to the ground.

Sherlock turned to face Molly. He ran towards her, untied her and stood her up. She stood on her, but then tottered and fainted.


	7. Is that love ?

Sherlock caught Molly before she fell and took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and said:

“I do care about you, Molly Hooper, really. I just don't know how to express myself. You know that. I came to save you… I…”

Sherlock stopped, hearing a loud noise. He turned around with Molly in his arms. He saw John running at them, followed by Mycroft and… Fred?

“Who's… Molly, oh god, said John. Is she okay?

– She will, answered Sherlock

– Good morning, brother mine, now that is… Surprising, remarked Mycroft. Do you want someone to get Mrs Hooper home?

– No, replied the younger Holmes. I mean, just get me a car and I'll go with Molly.

– Right.”

John looked at the place.

“Where is Michael Reese?

– Oh, told Sherlock, there.”

He showed John the man lying on the ground.

“I hit him with an iron bar after we talked for awhile. He won't woke up immediately.

– Great, answered Georg. He'll wake up in a cell.

– As you wish. Myc, where's the car?

– Waiting outside.

– Fantastic, see you later.”

Sherlock went outside, with Molly still in his arms, and entered the car. He gave the driver Molly's flat address and the car started.

Molly was still not awake. Sherlock was sat on the seat and Molly was lying down with her head on his knees. Sherlock suddenly noticed he was stroking her hair.

When they arrived, the driver asked if Sherlock needed help but he refused and took Molly in his arms again. He went up, entered Molly's flat and laid Molly down in her bed. He made tea for her and came back, she still wasn't awake. Sherlock sat next to her and started stroking her hairs. He never realised before that her hairs were so beautiful.

Hours later, he was in Molly's living room, sitting on her couch, when he heard a fainted noise. He turned around to see Molly who was coming to him. He stood up and placed him in front of her. She raised her head and said:

“I think I still have to thank you for saving me. Again.

– That could be a pleasant idea, thanks, whispered Sherlock.

– What can I do for you?

– Just don't move.

– Wha…”

Sherlock took her chin and kissed her deeply. Molly didn't move at all. Sherlock went back. She was kind of… frozen? Sherlock gazed at her and said:

“Did I do something wrong? What is it ?”

As Molly didn't respond, Sherlock started to panic.

“Molly, please. I don't want to lose you ever again. I have those… Feelings for you… I…”

Molly put her finger on his mouth.

“Do you want me to faint again ?”

He raised an eyebrow. Molly looked at him, locked her eyes with his. Her mouth opened slightly, she got closer to him. Then her mouth touched his, and she started kissing him. He kissed her back and murmured:

“Molly… I love you.

– I love you, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well, thank you for reading, and sorry again for any grammatical mistakes, as I'm not a native English speaker. See ya :)


End file.
